


El primo Miguel

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no hace caso a Derek, cuando esta hablando con Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primo Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de la 1 temporada, creo que del 8.

No le gusta ni un pelo a Derek, ese amigo que tiene Stiles,al que le pide ayuda, tampoco le gusta un pelo que Stiles no le haga caso, pero sigue sentado disimulando que lee un libro... hasta que el amigo de Stiles se fija en él.

_ Es mi primo Miguel. - Derek lanza una mirada asesina, por convertirle en primo, y sobre todo por llamarle Miguel, pero recapacita y se da cuenta que Stiles tiene la razón, ese chico no debe saber su nombre.

_ ¿Eso es sangre?- Pregunta el amigo que esta muy cerca de Stiles, y eso no le gusta nada al "primo Miguel". Stiles le manda cambiarse la camisa, pero no le presta atención.

_Stiles- grita Derek, haciendo que ambos chicos se volteen a mirarlo, Derek se ha quitado la camisa, tiene otra en sus manos, pero no le sirve, y eso se lo hace ver a Stiles. Derek puede leer los latidos del corazón de Stiles, y nada, funciona con normalidad, sin sobresaltos, mientras el corazón de Danny va demasiado rápido.

_ Coge, otra camisa- y voltea la mirada al ordenador, Danny lo hace también.

_ ¡Stiles!- se ha cambiado la camisa, pero esta le queda estrecha, Stiles se ha dado cuenta que Danny miraba demasiado a Derek, pero Stiles no presta atención a Derek, sólo tiene ojitos para el ordenador y para Danny.

El hombre lobo le gustaría tirar a la ventana el ordenador y a Danny, (no por ese orden). Se da cuenta que sigue así, Stiles pensará que tiene celos, en toda su vida Derek no ha tenido celos, sólo quiere que desaparezca el amigo de Stiles.

\-----  
El hombre lobo se ha dado cuenta que tiene que probar más cosas para llamar a la atención del más joven, por eso esta paseando por la habitación con una simple toalla, mientras Stiles esta estudiando para varios exámenes.

_ ¡Puedes ponerte algo encima! - grita susurrando, para que su padre no le oiga, sus látigos del corazón se hacen más fuertes, y Derek sonríe con mucha malicia, y sin esfuerzo alguno, levanta al amigo de Scott sin ninguna dificulta, y lo besa, el más joven se queda completamente sorprendido, pero no tarda en responder al beso.

_ ¡Stiles baja a comer!- Stiles piensa que ha sido salvado por la campana, mejor dicho por su padre, así que se separa del hombre lobo, y se dirige a comer.

_ Te estaré esperando, Stiles- sonríe Derek.


End file.
